RavenCurls and the One and a Half Tree
by Jassy-K
Summary: Kagome runs to her beloved forest for comfort, as her pesky brother annoys her. Kagome sorta got pissed off more then she should of. PMS maybe? She meets a hanyou that with an annoying attitude. The friendship grows as they sail through tough times.
1. Chpt 1: One's Company, Two's a Crowd

Raven-Curls and the 1/2Tree.

Chapter One: 'One's Company, Two's a crowd.'

Hahahahaa.. Im so proud of myself! For this is my first chappie! So stuff this up your nose Tara! Hahahha.

Oh yeah..andI do not own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha related thingers.. But, I DO own you! Hahaha! Mwahahahha! ERm.., Sorry..

Just had some Coffee.. Mmm, yummy. ♡

---.-.-.-.-x.Oo0oxxXx..♥

"Urrgg-gg-ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHhhh!"

A scream of anger roared through the house. "WHO DID THIS TO MY PROJ-E-

E-E-E-E-CT!" Wincing at the sound of Kagome's loud voice, Boyo leapt out of the

chair and bounded out of the house, raising its orange and white tail in a superior

manner, as if saying, 'Don't DARE to wake me up from my beauty sleep EVER again.'

Sota ran up the stairs, towards the sound of Kagome's wail, fear coursing

through his veins, its weight as heavy as lead.

"What happened?" Sota burst through his sister's room, eyes widened with

shock. "My PROJ-E-E-E-CT! It's ruined! Someone splashed juice on my written part

of my project! It's worth 53 of this term! It's due tomorrow! And I deleted my good

draft on the computer! How am I suppose to type 19 pages all over again?" Kagome

shrieked in a continuous manner. She slowly faced her brother, as her face took on an

expression of surprise and realization. "**YOU!** You did this, didn't you!" Sota stepped

back a step, fear written all over his face, as if the burst of anger had physically pushed

him back a step. "I.. I didn't mean to!" Sota stuttered. She blew out a harsh sigh and

stormed out of her room, pushing past Sota. "Kagome, where are you going?" Her mom

asked, as she saw Kagome run out of her room. "I'm going out! And DON'T call for me!"

she shouted, grabbing her jacket as she stepped outside.

Kagome ran at a steady pace into the woods, called the Sacred Forest that was

just behind her house. 'Why doesn't he stay out of my room? I TOLD him to not go into

my room or I'd kill him!' confused anger pumped through Kagome. Running with a burst

of new found speed, she ran towards her favorite place in the forest, the Sacred Tree.

Her feet splashed through puddles that was left behind from the rain yesterday and

breathed in the crisp cool morning air, her blazing anger slowly ebbed away. A soft

emotion filled Kagome instead, as she spotted the tree that she had always ran to for

comfort. It had always had seemed as if blew her sad emotions away, and helped her

heal, like the time she received the news of her Father's death. Lush green moss and

grass flew under her feet, birds chirping away at the world. Suddenly, Kagome slowed

down to a walking pace. Sitting on one of the branches in her favorite tree, sat a

silvered-hair Hanyou around her age, which was 17. Her forgotten anger rushed back,

and her chocolate brown eyes seemed to turn to brown cold color of mud.

Slowly, the Hanyou slowly opened an eye, revealing a piercing amber eye. His

right eye-brow perked in a taunting manner.

-----------------x.., ＾＾;;

Okayy, so this is my new chappie! Hope you liked it, though I do admit it's not my best story.. Hope for my improvement!


	2. Chpt 2: Destiny's Calling Me

'Kay, so I finished this chapter.. though I'm pretty sure that no one read my first chapter anyway except for ONE person.. sadly.. so, if you did read it, please review! ♡  
------------------------------x--------

Of course, she didn't mean to laugh, it just burst out of her mouth! I mean, who CAN'T laugh when an dog hanyou completely loses his balance after hetries to impress her by lifting one eyebrowand plunges down from the branch he was resting on. 'If that's how he acts when he sees a girl, I wonder what happens at school?' Kagome wondered. He twisted and bent his back (it was quite gruesome to see, in a way) like cats do as he fell. He landed with a soft thud on the wet morning grass, crouched low on the ground on his hands and feet. The sound of his cracking joints as he rose on his feet filled the unwavering silence the gaped between them. That's when she began to laugh.. It began with a giggle, then a soft twinkle of laughter. Bewilderness, anger and confusion filled his face. "Be quite, wench!" he barked. (Hehe, get it? Barked..?) Kagome fell silent only for a second, then burst into laughter again, clutching her side as if to prevent them from spliting with laughter. With a growl, the Hanyou abruptly turned on his heel,as if leaving to go.

"Wait! Don't go!" Kagome yelped, suddenly afraid that she had broken this stranger's ego. Slowly, he turned back to the girl.

"Are you insane?" he asked, eyes opened wide as he stared at the red faced girl in front of him.

"No..," she replied, brushing her hair away from her face as the wind blowed, while she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes at the same time. "It's just that you remind me of a cat."

"A CAT!" he screeched, as if that was the worst possible insult ever.

Then, the two teens burst into laughter together, as the sun spilt into the forest's dark shadows.

---------------------------x..,- (I realized that this chapter was too short, so I added some more.. here ya go!)

The two teens leaned against the trunk of Kagome's favorite tree, each on the opposite side from eachother.Kagome ran her fingers across the bumps and creases on the tree slowly, wondering how old this tree was. Suddenly, she was remembered by a thought she had forgotten about when she first saw the hanyou. Turning herself around, she turned until she could see the two dog ears perched on top of his head. "What's your name?" she asked, her fingers moving slowly towards the ears. 'Ooh, how silky they look..' she thought. "It's Inuyasha." he said suddenly. "Whaat? What's Inuyasha?" she said cluelessly, only focusing on how the ears twitched at each sound in the forest. "My name." he snorted, as if making fun of her clueless ways. "My name's Kagome, " and as she said this, she touched the tip of one of the ears, and began to rub them. 'They ARE silky!' she thought with child-like glee. Inuyasha stiffened, under her touch, and slowly relaxed. "Hey, we have something in common.." Kagome suddenly said sadly.

"What?"

"We're both outcasts. I'm a miko, and you're a hanyou."

"How'd you know?"

"I told you, I'm a miko, I know things."

Kagome suddenly brighted as if having a wonderful thought. "We can be friends! Which school are you going to?"

"The only one in town, the highschool one. Obviously,"he snorted again.

"Oh yeah.. Thatmeans we can hopefully sit together, and find other outcasts so they can be our friends too! No more lonelyness we can't endure," she smiled.

'If only it could be as easy as that..' Inuyasha though, but he nodded anyway, for his new friend's sake.

Giggling, Kagome said, "Now, it can be a happily ever after.."


End file.
